


Near Summer's End

by LeahLikesFiction



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Summer, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahLikesFiction/pseuds/LeahLikesFiction
Summary: What I imagine summer's at Caer Dallben would be like. Taran/Eilonwy fluff. What can I say, I'm a sucker for these two. Circa the Castle of Llyr, the summer before Eilonwy leaves for Mona.
Relationships: Eilonwy/Taran of Caer Dallben
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Near Summer's End

Her hair was lit like the embers of the forge, gleaming with all the rage of the setting sun. The hem of her dress was tucked up around her shoulders, her leg gliding in and out from the worn material as she leaned to pick the last of summer's flowers.

Taran knew he should say something, anything to make his presence known, but he found himself suddenly unable to speak. He'd forgotten every word he's ever known. So he gazed at her, dumbfounded, like any foolish Assistant Pig Keeper would do when in the presence of a princess of Llyr.

He watched her strong, lithe form bend to gently pluck each flower with care, laying them atop the bouquet in her arms. A smile pulled the corner of her mouth and he wondered how he'd failed to notice how beautiful she was. Of course, he always thought her to be the prettiest girl he's seen, but something was different now. Looking upon her as she stood among the flowers, surrounded in the glow of summer, he doubted he ever knew what beauty truly was before then.

Something magical radiated from her and left him feeling like flotsam tossed in the sea.

"Taran?" Her golden voice brought him back to the fields of Caer Dallben and out of his musings. She was staring at him, brow furrowed in consideration. "Are you alright? You look as though you've put your shoes on backward and forgotten how to walk straight"

"I-yes." He stumbled over the words. "I'm alright. I was just...I don't know." He floundered piteously and felt his face warm in embarrassment.

"If you say so." She stretched her back and shifted the flowers in her arms. "Well come on then." She demanded splendidly. "Help me carry these."

He rushed to her side and took the flowers from her. She gave him a funny look but said nothing and instead began untucking her dress which fell gracefully back to the ground, her legs once again lost in the fabric. He found he rather missed the sight of them, vibrant in the final rays of the sun. Shaking his head, he huffed a breath from his nose and started walking to clear his thoughts...and almost immediately tripped over his feet but quickly righted himself in one swift motion.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Eilonwy took his arm, steadying him. Her blue eyes bore into his soul. "Taran?"

"I, um." His eyes found her lips; pouting in concern and possibly, yes, definitely, annoyance at his clumsiness. At that moment he believed nothing was more bewitching than her lips, parted in such a perfect way that he thought he might fall again.

"I just...tripped." His voice trailed off.

"Well I see that." She scoffed, looking both confused and entertained by his absurdity.

"Eilonwy, I think-" He stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"Yes?" Her hand still held his arm, his bicep tensing under her touch.

"I think," He panicked. "I think you have far too many flowers. Just look at this!" He thrust the flowers out between them, forcing space between their bodies. "What will you even _do_ with all these?"

"Humph!" She yanked the flowers from his arms. "I'll do whatever I so please and let me assure you: the blunderings of one Assistant Pig Keeper will have no bearing on what I do whatsoever!"

With that she stormed down the hillside, taking the poor boy's heart with her.


End file.
